This invention relates to a novel compound, viz. 2,4-bis(2-hydroxyhexafluoro-2-propyl)fluorobenzene, which is useful as a cross-linking agent for some polymers and also as a material of some polymers.
It is known that 1,3- and 1,4-bis(2-hydroxyhexafluoro-2-propyl)benzenes are obtained by reaction between hexafluoroacetone and benzene in the presence of aluminum chloride. (J. Org. Chem., 30, 998(1965)) This reaction gives a mixture of the 1,3- and 1,4-isomers, whereby a separating process is needed for isolation of either of the isomers.
As far as we know, no literature shows fluorine substitution of the benzene nucleus of bis(2-hydroxyhexafluoro-2-propyl)benzene.